The present invention relates to blanks for use in forming parallelpipedal boxes or box elements.
Such a blank can be folded and assembled to form a parallelepipedal box which directly receives objects. Also, such blank can be formed into an inner casing of a box which casing forms a box element which surrounds the objects to be packaged and is located with the objects in an outer box.
When uniform objects, e.g., rod-like or plate-like objects, are closely packed in parallelepipedal boxes with or without an inner casing, problems always occur when the box is opened and the objects are removed. These problems are especially difficult if the fingers are used for removal. The problems become quite severe if the objects are sensitive, particularly if they can be easily damaged and/or if these objects can be damaged or spoiled by dirty hands.
For example, the above-mentioned problems occur in the packaging of cigarettes. Removal aids in the form of removal strips have already been provided for cigarette packages. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,228 describes a cigarette box within which is positioned a separate removal strip which extends under the objects and which has an end to be grasped by the hand after the box has been opened. When this strip is pulled, one or more cigarettes are removed from the box if the strip is sufficiently rigid. Such technique results in extraordinary problems during the manufacture and the filling of the box, since a separate strip must be inserted in a finishing stage and the position of the strip must then be maintained during the filling of the cigarettes into the box. Thus, special precautions must always be taken during the manufacture and the filling of the boxes, which precautions have a considerable adverse effect on the reliability of the operation and on the speed thereof.
GB 841,314 teaches a blank for the inner casing of a cigarette package. The foil from which the blank is produced is provided prior to the folding of the blank with a strip which is intended to function as a removal strip in the finished cigarette package. It is necessary in this known technique to feed a narrow strip to the foil blank. This narrow strip is fed in an initial stage of the operation at a speed greater than the running speed of the foil. This should cause the strip to extend over the front end edge of the foil in order to form a handhold or tab. Subsequently, the running speed of the strip is adapted to the running speed of the foil and the strip is provided with glue in spots. A section of the strip is then adhered to the foil. The foil is then cut behind the adhered area. Two blank parts are produced from this foil from which an inner casing of the box can be manufactured. This inner casing then comprises a removal strip which is adhered to a side of the inner casing, extends completely under the cigarettes, runs up on the other side of the inner casing and can be grasped from the outside.
It is no longer necessary in this method of operation to provide a removal strip which is completely separate from the box. It is, however, necessary to provide the foil with the separate strip by a complicated operation and to connect the two parts firmly to one another in determined relative position. The method of operation described in the British patent does not permit a continuous manufacture. This attaching of the strip to the foil makes it necessary that the operation be interrupted and that a shift must occur, whereby the strip is initially fed at a speed greater than the speed of the foil. Wasted material is necessarily generated in this known method of operation. This loss of material makes the manufacture more expensive. The application of glue is also not without problems, and the shifting of the feed speed of the strip requires a complicated mechanism.
Other problems occur in the subsequent treatment of this foil provided with a strip, in addition to the problems which result during the manufacture of the foil with a strip. Special precuations must be taken during the folding and assembly of the blank in order to hold the strip in its proper position on the foil at all times. It is absolutely necessary to prevent the strip, which is to function as a removal strip, from folding at any stage of the assembly. Care must be taken when the box is being filled with cigarettes that the strip, which is adhered to the inner casing at only one adhered area, can not be shifted. The assembly of this known blank to an inner casing entails many problems.